


But Why?

by Telesilla



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Character of Color, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-06
Updated: 2009-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney's got theories but they're all wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Why?

Rodney didn't know why she just came up to him late one night in the lab and kissed him. Was it the new aftershave lotion--for men with  
sensitive skin--that had just come in on the _Daedalus_? But no, he'd forgotten to use it this morning. Again.

 

Maybe it was his new uniform pants; they were almost too snug, but he liked to think they showed off his ass nicely. But no, they were dirty and he'd worn the older, more sloppy pair today.

 

Perhaps it was because he'd given her one of his cookies at dinner. But no, it had been obvious that he'd only given it to her to keep Sheppard from grabbing it.

 

"But why...?" he stammered out as she kept her arms around him and rubbed her nose--which was kind of cold--against his ear.

 

"Because I realized that if I waited for you to make what Colonel Sheppard calls 'a move' you never would," Teyla said, her breath ruffling his hair. "And I am tired of waiting."

 

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> [ pentapus](http://pentapus.livejournal.com/) made this icon and the cute compelled me to write this fic.
> 
> [ ](http://www.insanejournal.com/userpic/1620604/33655)


End file.
